The Alphabet Series
by stardust2002
Summary: Lee's musings on Kara, from A to Z. And Kara's musings on Lee, also from A to Z.
1. Chapter 1

**The Alphabet Series**

This was a little experiment, inspired by bsgrpapollo's '50 sentences' about Lee,Kara and Adama. I know there are a few of those floating around livejournals, so I decided to try one something like it myself. I tend to think more in letters (primarily the first 7 letters which are the musical alphabet) but I tried to do all 26. This one is from Lee's point of view. There will be another set from Kara's.

**Lee**

**A - Admiration**

He was loathe to admit it but she was a much better pilot than he, counting on instinct and intuition to get her through every tough situation.

**B - Beauty**

He watched her when he didn't think she saw him, and though she would sooner die than agree with him, he thought her scars were the most beautiful thing about her. They showed she was human.

**C - Confidence**

Something she seemed to have in spades, though he knew that if you found just the right spot, her confidence faded away and only vulnerability existed.

**D - Dogtag**

A pang of jealousy like a jagged hunting knife tore through his heart every time he looked at her and saw the missing tag she'd given _him._

**E - Enjoyment**

Her capacity for enjoying life was surpassed by no one. If life was all about indulging in the sins of the flesh, then she was definitely going to die a happy woman.

**F - Fractured**

Not only did it describe what had happened to her knee when she crash-landed on the moon, it was the perfect word to describe his life when he realized he was going to have to go on without her.

**G - Gun**

No one had better aim than her - a fact he knew well from personal experience. Had he not chosen that exact moment to spring into action, she'd have had the hostage taker clearly through the heart. Her verbal shots didn't wound any less accurately most of the time either.

**H - Heat**

The way his body responded every time she was nearby made a sauna feel chilly. Her presence almost literally burned him alive sometimes.

**I - Ice**

She had only two emotions - hot as fire and cold as ice. Either could destroy with only a brief glance.

**J - Joke**

She was such a fan of practical jokes, and she got him every time. He pretended to be angry but inside he loved that she cared enough to bother.

**K - Karl**

Just what it was she shared with Karl Agathon - aka Helo - he'd never understand. It was like friendship but more. Like lovers but less. Whatever it was, she was completely comfortable with it, even though the thought of it disturbed him.

**L - Love**

Love. Something two frakked up souls like theirs could never quite comprehend, much as they kept on trying.

**M - Midnight**

The time of day he knew she liked best. The ship was quiet, almost devoid of activity and it was easy to believe you were the only person left in the universe.

**N - Nothing**

He was only too happy to let go and leave the shackles of life behind. To descend into the nothingness that surrounded him and become a part of it. Until he remembered her.

**O - Overreacting**

Why was it that when anyone else did something wrong he could shrug it off but when it was _her_ he went through the roof?

**P - Punch**

Something she was only too willing to give and he only too willing to return. Letting their feelings out physically had always been easier for both of them than talking.

**Q - Quarry**

She was definitely a predator, you could see it by the gleam in her hazel-green eyes. Beware to any man who was her prey. On the other hand, he'd never heard any of the men she'd captured complaining afterwards.

**R - Raider**

In the beginning he loved it - it was what had saved her from dying on that inhospitable chunk of rock, but now it was her set of wings, her way to escape and know she couldn't be followed. Now, he hated it.

**S - Samuel**

Samuel T. Anders. A name heretofore unknown to him, not being much of a pyramid fan, but now very familiar. The man who'd taken _his_ place in her heart.

**T - Timing**

He had the worst timing of anyone in the twelve colonies. Always, he discovered too late that what he'd just let go of was what he really wanted.

**U - Ugly**

He knew women found him attractive physically, but he couldn't understand why. Inside, he was ugly, not anything like his namesake Apollo, whose beauty radiated outwards from his inner soul.

**V - Victory**

Victory was theirs to share. They fought, killed and celebrated the victory together - every time.

**W - Waiting**

Those two weeks were the longest he'd ever lived through in his entire life, and he knew while suffering, that if she ever came back in one piece he wouldn't make her wait for those three words he needed to say to her.

**X - X-ray**

Half his lung had been torn apart in the accidental shooting - a freak accident that had changed his life forever. And hers too.

**Y - Yell**

He wanted to scream at her - make her say something, but all she did was just look at him with unreadable eyes, uncharacteristically silent for her.

**Z - Zack**

Zack. Zachary Adama, his younger brother. The one thing that bound him and her together, yet kept them apart. It was sad that a man who inspired such love when he was alive could inspire such discord in death.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Alphabet Series - part 2**

**Kara**

**A - Adama**

A name she both loved and hated. A name that she thought would be joined in the fabric of her life forever and it had - just not in the way she'd expected it to.

**B- Blood**

She'd only been joking when she'd said 'wanna give me a bath?' but he'd actually come and helped wash her leg, once the more private parts had been attended to. She'd never expected that someone so ruthless when flying a viper could be so tender when touching her.

**C - Control**

He had perfect control of himself when dealing with anyone else - he was calm and rational. Why was it things were different with her?

**D - Death**

There were times when she wished she could just let go and leave it all behind but she was just too damn stubborn to die. That would make his life easy.

**E - Exhilaration**

Out there in the black was the only place they were truly as one. She only felt that rush when flying and she knew he felt it too. _That_ was the only time he was truly himself, not what others wanted him to be.

**F - Forgotten**

They were gone but not forgotten. There were those who said they'd never return - to forget them and move on, but she couldn't. She knew instinctively that he'd never forget her.

**G - Garbage**

Garbage. A screw up. Worthless. All the things her mother had said she was and she'd spent her life trying to prove she wasn't. Seemed maybe her mother was right. At least he seemed to think so.

**H - Hostage**

When the old man had called her on Cloud Nine to put her in charge of freeing the hostages she'd been thankful her assignation had taken her there. Now she wished she'd been anywhere but.

**I - Indiscretion**

It had been an indiscretion - a spur of the moment thing and she couldn't regret it more. Not because of what happened, but because of the way it ended. Sometimes she wondered if he had regrets as well.

**J - Jump**

She used to find it a novelty but after more than two hundred times in five days it was becoming tedious. She could see the wear on his face as well. If they never executed another jump in their lives she knew both of them wouldn't miss it.

**K - Kiss**

Hot yet cool, hard yet soft - that's how he felt. She'd always known his kisses would be just as complex as the man himself was. Now her only regret was that it would never happen again.

**L - Lust**

Was that all there was between them? Sometimes it seemed that way, but those desires had always faded with other men. Obviously it was more than that with _him_.

**M - Moon**

The last night she spent on Caprica she'd gone for a walk in the moonlight, knowing she'd never see it again, and though she'd just left Sam's bed, all she could think of was him.

**N - Never**

She knew she'd screwed up - bigger than ever before, but she never expected he'd never want to speak to her or see her again.

**O - Over**

He'd said she couldn't hang onto a man. Seemed he was right - she and Sam were over. He was always right - damn him. Arrogant bastard.

**P - Promotion**

People were proud of him and rightly so - he deserved the command. He never said as much to her, but she knew she was the reason he was promoted. And he resented her for it.

**Q - Quitting**

The old man had taken it hard, but _he'd _taken it even harder. He'd said it was easy for her to quit and leave them but little did he know it was one of the hardest things she'd ever done.

**R - Retirement**

Had it not been for the old man's retirement, hewould never have come back into her life. She both thanked and cursed the gods for such a mixed blessing.

**S - Shame**

She felt guilty and ashamed of a lot of the things she'd done in her life. For some reason, most of them seemed to have some association with him.

**T - Talk**

The one elusive thing they never seemed to be able to do with one another, though they were experts at everything else. Verbal communication was a skill they both seemed to lack.

**U - Under**

It seemed that no matter how hard she tried she would never pass him. She was the better pilot and everyone knew it but he had the right personality and demeanor. Nonetheless, she was determined to catch him.

**V - Vitality**

She'd always enjoyed life to the utmost, living for the moment and not caring about the consequences. Till those consequences affected him.

**W - Work**

It seemed to be the only time they got along - when they were working side by side. Flying, teaching, repairing ... anything that had to do with the passion they both shared, they shared wholeheartedly. Everything else ... was work.

**X - X-Ray**

The doc had shown her before he'd even woken from his surgery and she knew she'd ruined his life. Again. Only this time she wasn't sure he'd be able to forgive her.

**Y - Yellow**

She'd never been one to shy away from a challenge - not since she was a little girl. There wasn't anything or anyone that could intimidate her, make her afraid ... except facing him.

**Z - Zack**

Zack. A name she remembered with love and sorrow. She'd hoped that maybe by leaving Caprica and moving on she could put him to rest. Perhaps living on the same ship as his father and brother wasn't the best place though. The memories were constantly there - for all of them. Pulling at them, bringing them closer yet further apart. Something Zack himself would have hated.


End file.
